


【搬运】对于“钉鞋只适合18岁以下的群体欣赏”这一言论的反驳

by aumiles (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 在？为什么不去写诗出版？@越云龙马





	【搬运】对于“钉鞋只适合18岁以下的群体欣赏”这一言论的反驳

歓びは絶望です

儚く美化した水泡です

哀しみは血漿です

身体を蒼く巡る液です

愛情は幻想です

全てを溶かす胃液の酸です

幸福は劣等です

醜く冷やす雨の愴です

痛みとは安らぎです

流れた血は白夜の光です

感情は残物です

頭を焦がす人の灰です

一瞬は永遠です

夜明けを急ぐ半の月です

快楽は侘しさです

孤独を肥やす甘い罠です

わかったんだ

わかったんだ

悲愴+日々=虚無だったんだ

それはカラの病室の

枯れた花束の蜜のよう

わかったんだ

わかったんだ

悲愴+日々=虚無だったんだ

それはカラの病室の

枯れた花束の蜜のよう

生きるとは喪失です

果てなき孤独の代償です

喜悦是绝望的

这是短暂而美丽的水泡

悲伤是血浆

它是一种液体，在体内呈蓝色

爱是一种幻想

胃液中的酸能溶解一切吗

幸福不如人

下雨又丑陋

痛苦就是和平

流血是黑夜

情感是剩菜

是那些烧头的灰烬

时刻是永远

半个月亮奔向黎明

快乐是一种耻辱

一个诱人孤独的甜蜜陷阱

我明白了

我明白了

可悲+天=空

这是空房间

像一束枯萎的花蜜

我明白了

我明白了

可悲+天=空

这是空房间

像一束枯萎的花蜜

生活就是损失

无尽的寂寞的代价


End file.
